The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for separating fibre material from an air stream or current of a pneumatic transporting system.
It is well known in the textile industry that, when working with fibre material, freely flying fibres or fibres separated-out of a normal work process, can be engaged by means of an air stream or current, and subsequently are again separated-out of the transporting air stream and collected. With state-of-the-art methods, for instance as disclosed in Swiss Pat. No. 262,239 or Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 51-53, 287, the fibres are again separated from a moved air stream or current, by means of which they have been seized and transported, by catching such fibres at the outer surface of a filter or sieve drum. Thereafter, the fibres are again eliminated from the filter drum surface by using an arrangement comprising a vacuum screen or seal and a roll.
With such prior art arrangements the fibre material which has accumulated on the surface of the filter drum and again removed therefrom in the form of a fibre layer or mat displays irregularities in its density. At narrow locations of the drum fibre jamming or clogging can occur if the fibres are not properly removed from the surface of the filter drum, so that damage can occur. Due to the friction arising between the jammed or clogged locations and the rotating drum heat is additionally generated, such that the fibre material can be caused to ignite, something which obviously is totally undesirable and can lead to the most obvious detrimental consequences in a textile mill.